Backpacking is a popular activity. The backpacker (or hiker) packs into a remote area carrying all their gear to enjoy the wonders of nature and the rigors of the hike, and to test their outdoor skills. Compactness and light-weight are key factors in gear design for backpackers. The backpacker usually plans to sleep, in a sleeping bag, on the ground (or on a light-weight mattress—foam or air inflatable). But, the backpacker is likely to enjoy a cot, so that they can sleep off the ground. However, cots are typically heavy and bulky, and often are not suitable for the backpacking experience.